Twice
by Talis Quia
Summary: Kai has finally gone nuts. The pressure of love has made him break and now he bought R-O-S-E-S. Would you believe it? You better... Because life only dares to get worse. [Kai-Tyson]
1. The Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Rating: M  
**

**Note: Oh well. I've _still_ got major writers block. **

**Twice**

**Chapter One**

There are two things you can't do in summer. Go skiing and tell a friend of the same gender that you love him.

There are two things you absolutely shouldn't do in winter. Go swimming and tell a friend of the same gender that you like like him.

You shouldn't buy him flowers.

You shouldn't buy him red roses either.

You shouldn't even _think_ of buying him red roses to begin with!

You should just turn around and walk out of this shop.

Just. Do. It.

Turn around.

You can do it.

I know you can.

Kai?

Kai?

DUDE!

"Young man, what do you need?" A nice lady asks me.

"Roses." I say. Man, I was pissed though of course that wasn't showing on my face.

"Oh, not by any chance red ones?" She asks and gives me a smile. _The_ smile. The smile you only give customers who want red roses. The kind I shouldn't be getting. The kind I should avoid by all means. The kind I-

"Exactly those." -Damn it. Now, can't argue with_ that_, right?

Man, what do you think you're doing?

Going here and buying roses!

You've lost it!

No – wait – you never actually_ had_ it!

Now what are you going to do with them?

You can't go and give them to him.

You can't.

Can't.

I opened the door to our hotel room. I heard them talking in the kitchen. The anger got worse. I quickly strode over to the slightly ajar door and yanked it open. Ray's glass of water shattered on the floor. Max snapped for air and Tyson merrily spit out the banana he had just been eating. Banana…hmmm…

"I hereby announce that I'm completely and utterly in love with you Kinomiya." I drawled and stared fixedly at the blue eyed Japanese. He looked like as though he was about to faint. "But since I know that you're not into guys just take note of my undying love and go back to staring at Mariah – ah yes. I've seen you stare at her during the last tournament. But will you please also take note of the fact that Mariah is irritatingly much into Ray, since the second world championships. I've written down every damn girl that's probably going to fall for you if you show a bit of respect. This list-" -I shoved several pieces of paper into his face- "contains approximately thirty girls which like your hair style. Ten who like the way you smile. Five who'd probably die if you'd only look at them, seven who'd kill for you, thirteen who are stalker like – I wouldn't go anywhere near them if I was you - , seven who aren't just fans, but actually people you know from earlier days, three who are rich, if you're into that, and a larger crowd who adores your eyes." Tyson slumped down into his chair, staring strangely at me. I shrugged. "Your eyes are fine."

"This is insane." Tyson muttered. He was in shock, I could tell.

"Oh yeah. Your _roses._ Another sign of my frightening loss of sanity."

"Ah…"

"One last thing; please leave me alone for the next thirty minutes. I've prepared several poisonous pills but I'm not sure whether they work instantly." I smiled and gleefully looked through the room. Ray actually jerked when my gaze swept over him. Then I bowed. "Will anyone wish me a nice riddance?" Nobody said a word. "Oh well." I calmly turned around and walked out of the room, leaving three very baffled teens staring at several pieces of paper and my roses of love. Soon after I left them I heard a startled

"_Emily_ likes your hair!"

through the wall, but otherwise the air was pretty calm. However, just as I wanted to open my door there was another explosion of sound.

"Did he say he was going to _poison_ himself!" I smiled and nodded at nothing in particular. Yes, that was indeed the general idea.

_To be continued…_


	2. The Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Rating: M**

**Note: This took me way too long to update… It's a shame… _Sorry_! By the way, I've got a reviewer who's called 'im in a kill people mood', shouldn't that thoroughly concern me? **

**Twice**

**Chapter Two**

The room sat there in disturbingly horrified silence and stared at its inhabitants. Someone had dared to do the opposite of eating at its precious carpet. In fact that someone had been hostilely much doing the opposite of eating.

The room growled indignantly.

One may safely assume that it wanted to avoid such encounters with filth. But it couldn't since humans stupidly believed it dead and if one is believed dead by not only mere two individuals but the full amount of an outgrown civilisation one cannot simply walk away.

Oh yes, if the room remembered correctly, human beings simply stopped being dead every once in a while because they plainly weren't _known_ to have died. Sometimes those individuals even forgot that they had been dead themselves, which seemed like a very unkind thing to do, to the room. Of course nobody had ever asked for the room's opinion.

Well ever since that time when a horse had filled the room's body, it hadn't been having _one_ decent conversation. The horse was allowed to talk to the room because a horse wasn't known to be able to talk either, so they could silently hold their discussions, and since _that_ was an entirely impossible thing to do, they felt the absurdity of their own actions and that led them to believe it was rather honest of them if they only talked about impossible things, which led them to unreasonability, which is not really a word.

"You can't die now! Wake up Kai!" Someone screamed loudly, almost hysterically at Kai. Kai wanted to hysterically scream back at someone but found himself unable to do so, which led him to believe that there wasn't anyone, because why else wouldn't he be able to scream hysterically back at them?

Finally an idea occurred to Kai. What, if by any chance, he was that someone and talked to himself? Because, Kai thought happily, if that were true, he _had _already been screaming hysterically back at himself!

Kai sighed in contentment. How fortunate for him to be so _enormously_ intelligent!

However, he couldn't continue to keep contended with his intellect and the rest of the world – a mere morsel of stone and water that wasn't anyway near as important to Kai as Kai was to himself - because suddenly he felt awfully… wet. Jerking out of his dreamy state he was not particularly happy to see yellow.

Because, as blunt as that sounded, yellow was all there _was_. His whole vision was filled with the flashy colour and it took him quite a few seconds to realize that the yellow didn't just belong to itself but to a merrily yellowish shirt - the t-shirt from someone special. Frowning Kai thought that the psychological state of that special person must be very delightful indeed, if it was buying even its shirt in such a rude and vulgar colour.

Suddenly everything came dancing back at him, and just as it turned into a nauseatingly cheerful waltz, Kai knew _everything_. Then one of the dancers stumbled and Kai lost part of his memory again, leaving him the way he had been before his sudden suicide attempt.

"Kai, are you alright, dude?" A concerned voice asked him. Kai shook his head.

"No, by all means, I've never made a bigger mistake in my whole life!" He said desperately, staring up at the figure of the one and only person, he wanted so badly that he had… had… had… done the _almost_ unspeakable… He had – "I've bought _roses_!" He cried out, stressing the word of the offending flower like as though it was the enemy of his grandfather.

"Well… you did, but-" Tyson started unimpressed, but Kai suddenly yelped out.

"Now you'll think I'm a weak mushy gay idiot." He realized with horror in his eyes and panic in his head. "You'll hate me and ask me to return to my grandfather!" He realized further, and the horror left his eyes to wander off to his head and his head felt cramped so the panic frowningly left in direction of his eyes. "You'll never find out that my grandfather has been reading me love stories every night for _years_ every time before I go to sleep because he knows that I'm not interested in ladies any longer! And you'll never know about the coke I've drunken in seventh grade, because I wanted to do something really bad!" At this point Kai felt hollow, because he was drowned of all the emotions and stories he had had to keep locked inside his pained soul for such a long time, the stories got dusty and started to stink.

"Uh…" Tyson made thoughtfully. He felt like a change of topic would help immensely. "You know, I like roses."

Kai's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled the probably first genuine smile in his whole sinister life…

"Though they taste rather odd."

_To be continued…_


End file.
